El guardián
by vindooc
Summary: Desde que perdieron el primer partido de la temporada, Harry siente que tiene una deuda por saldar con su capitán. Ambos descubren, que su más grande sueño, ya no es la Copa de Quidditch. OneShot con posibilidad de más.
1. Chapter 1

El guardián.

Una vez hubo despertado en la enfermería, luego de caerse de la escoba en el partido contra Hufflepuff, Harry se encontraba abatido. La culpa lo carcomía.

¿Cómo es que fui tan idiota?- se preguntaba a diario- ¿y además de todo, cobarde?

Los dementores le habían traído problemas a Harry, sí. Pero no era eso la mayor de sus tragedias. Había reducido considerablemente las posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar la Copa de Quiditch por primera vez en ocho años. Ocho años en la que Slytherin se había mofado de las demás casas del colegio, considerándolos vulgares e inservibles; todos querían que alguien diferente ganara la copa ese año, pero Harry moría de ganas de que quien ganara fuera Gryffindor.

Sólo había una persona que tenía más deseos que él de que eso pasara: su capitán, Oliver Wood. De último año, sentía que la derrota de ese día le había arrebatado el sueño de su vida. Todavía tenían posibilidades, sí. Pero se veían muy lejos ahora. Wood estaba cabizbajo desde entonces. Ese muchacho soñaba quiditch, comía quiditch, y respiraba quiditch. Era la persona más entregada a la afición que cualquiera podría conocer. La vida de Oliver era el quiditch, y su sueño, la Copa. Y Harry también sentía que se lo había arrebatado. Sus palabras seguían resonando en su mente:

«_Esta es nuestra última oportunidad - mi última oportunidad -. Para ganar la Copa de Quidditch ya que me iré a finales de este año, nunca voy a tener otra oportunidad._»

Harry tenía que arreglarlo, de alguna forma. Desde que Fred mencionó que Oliver había tratado de ahogarse en la ducha, estaba bastante preocupado. Luego de darse cuenta de que no lo veía muy seguido en el gran comedor y de que procuraba evitarlo en las sesiones de entrenamiento, Harry decidió actuar.

Luego de un par de semanas de que Harry saliera de la enfermería y reanudara su entrenamiento con el equipo, lo hizo. Al terminar el entrenamiento, en los vestuarios, Harry preguntó a Fred si Oliver se había retirado ya, a lo que el muchacho le respondió:

-No, sigue en la ducha. Vigila que no se ahogue- dijo bromeando- y creo que sería de utilidad que le dijeras cómo ganar el próximo partido.- Y se fue.

Harry se acercó a las duchas. Y ahí estaba, una sola cabina en uso. Se sintió un poco incómodo al estar él sólo con otra persona en las duchas, pero no era la primera vez que veía a Oliver desnudo, y cuanto antes arreglara el asunto, mejor.

Avanzaba lentamente, preparando lo que iba a decir. Pero "Oliver, siento haberme caído de la escoba" sonaba ya bastante estúpido. "Oliver, siento lo que pasó en el partido contra Hufflepuff, si hay alguna manera de que pueda remediarlo…" Pero eso le parecía aún más estúpido, era claro que no podía arreglarse. "Oliver, perdón…".

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Harry había comenzado a dar vueltas en círculos entre las cabinas, pensando en voz alta. Casi olvida que no estaba sólo.

Y por otro lado, y sin que se diera cuenta, ahí estaba Oliver, paralizado, sin respirar, escuchando cada palabra que Harry decía, sin darse cuenta, para él. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el agua se estaba poniendo fría, y no parecía que fuera a moverse de su sitio. Cuando decidió salir –con una toalla en la cintura-, Harry seguía ensimismado con su discurso.

-Eres bueno con las palabras, Harry.- le dijo

-Esto… ¿escuchaste todo?- respondió titubeando sobresaltado.

-Cada sílaba

-Lástima que no soy tan bueno manteniéndome sobre la escoba.- dijo desconsolado.

-Harry, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado al equipo. Pero no se puede ganar siempre….

-Pero soy lo peor que te ha pasado a ti…

-Harry… no…

Harry estaba por salir de los vestidores. El viento rugía y pronto comenzaría llover de nuevo. Frente a la pizarra donde Wood trataba de explicar sus jugadas antes de cada entrenamiento, se detuvo, con la mano del capitán sobre so hombro, tratando de impedir su huida.

-Harry…. Estás muy equivocado si crees que eres lo peor que pudo haberme pasado. Es más, todo lo contrario… Harry, tú… yo…

-No debes tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, yo sé bien que te quité el sueño de tu vida- decía tratando de darle la espalda.

-Harry, escúchame…sólo escucha.

Y Harry le dio la cara y lo vio a los ojos. Oliver era mucho más alto que él, y tenía la piel de gallina por haber salido del agua. Los ojos de Oliver eran marrones, grandes y redondos, y Harry pensó que así, inocentes y con lágrimas, era la mirada más sincera que había visto. Y por primera vez, se sintió seguro. La sensación era nueva, y cálida. A Harry le gustaba, y decidió escucharlo. Hubo dejado de forcejear para irse, Oliver continuó:

-Harry, sé que tú piensas que todo esto de la Copa de Quidditch es muy importante para mí –y lo es-. Pero quiero que me creas cuando te digo, que si soñé con ella desde que entré al colegio, fue hasta que te encontré cuando realmente creí que podría tenerla. Harry, tú eres mi más grande oportunidad – desvió la vista de los ojos de Harry, y se sonrojó un poco. Mojó un poco sus labios antes de decir lo que iba a decir, y titubeando, continuó- esto… tú… Harry Potter, tú fuiste mi razón para soñar… la Copa… tú sabes.

-Oh –Harry no sabía qué decir, pero atinó- ¿Incluso si… incluso si no ganamos la Copa de Quidditch?

-Incluso así, todavía podemos ganar, y lo sabes Harry. Pero si no, no me importaría… porque, ¿sabes qué? No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos, pero son las sorpresas lo que vale la pena.

-Y mi razón para vivir.

A pasos pequeños, Harry se acercaba a Wood, y el otro a él. Centímetro a centímetro. Escuchando la lluvia que azotaba el estadio de Quidditch. Cuando estuvieron tan cerca que la punta de su nariz chocaba con el otro, cuando sincronizaron sin darse cuenta sus respiraciones, Wood tomó la iniciativa, y se inclinó sobre Harry. Con su mano derecha tomó la barbilla de Harry, y con la izquierda sus hombros, y cuando tocó los labios de Harry, sólo tenía ganas de más, y Harry también.

Harry se sentía como en las nubes, bajo la regadera, con su capitán de Quidditch, sentía que no quería nada más.

Era la primera vez en que estaba tan íntimamente con alguien, y sabía que también lo era de Wood. Y eso no podía hacerlo sentir mejor. Rápidamente, tomó gusto por besarlo, por estar entre sus brazos, por sus manos largas, y por su pecho ancho. Por estar frente a él con los ojos cerrados, pero sintiendo su mirada. Por cada torpe caricia, y por cada torpe embestida.

Wood había marcado a Harry y ahora sería suyo para siempre. Ahora había un lazo más estrecho que el de capitán y buscador. Ahí, jadeando a un mismo ritmo, Oliver se atrevió a decir.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando la profesora Mc'Gonagall nos presentó, yo sabía que eras especial… pero ahora me doy cuenta, que mi obsesión por el Quidditch nubló mis ojos y cegó a mi alma de lo que realmente veía en ti Harry… y si no te hubieras caído de la escoba, no me habría dado cuenta de cuánto me importas… y de lo mucho que ahora te quiero…

-Oliver…

-¿Y sabes otra cosa?

-¿Qué…?

-Que lo único peor de que no gane la Copa éste año, es que lo que inició aquí, terminará cuando me gradúe.

**Nota del autor:** Sé que es corto. Y es un OneShot. Pero si les ha gustado, puedo considerarlo y escribir más de ésta historia. Tengo algunas ideas. Y si siguieron alguna otra historia mía, no se desesperen; todo mejorará para el verano ;)


	2. Capítulo II

Que lo único peor de que no gane la Copa éste año, es que lo que inició aquí, terminará cuando me gradúe.

El Guardián.

Capítulo II

Te entrego mi vida

El siguiente partido de Quidditch se acercaba. Gryfindor contra Ravenclow. Harry tenía oportunidad de arreglar el pequeño error de caerse de la escoba, ahora que tenía una Saeta de Fuego y el profesor Lupin le estaba enseñando a defenderse de los dementores.

Era el último día de entrenamiento, y Harry seguía practicado con la vieja escoba que le había prestado el colegio. Si bien, era un excelente buscador, no tenía oportunidades con esa escoba tan lenta, pero tan pronto le regresaran la Saeta, ya los haría ver.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no estaban concentrados completamente en el juego. Lo que había hecho con Oliver lo traía de cabeza. Y es que no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando su capitán le sonreía en el gran comedor. Seguían con sus respetivas actividades, y coincidían sólo para entrenar, pero la gente parecía darse cuenta. Además de sus risitas de enamorados, Oliver sobreprotegía a Harry en el campo de Quidditch.

Dos entrenamientos antes, Fredd Wasley había estado practicando su destreza con la bludgger, y sin querer, la dirigió en dirección hacia Harry. Inclusive si la bola había pasado a cuatro metros de distancia, Oliver se puso fuera de sí.

Había comenzado a reñir a Fredd, culminando la discusión cuando furioso declaró:

Harry es el más valioso de este equipo. Si alguien tiene problemas con él, o si algo le pasa, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. ¿Entendido?

Pero si ha sido un accidente – se defendió Fredd- ¿verdad que sí, Harry?

Y antes de que Harry contestara, Oliver intervino de nuevo

Bueno, supongo que será un accidente cuando te dé una paliza. Es todo por hoy, vámonos.

Harry estaba atónito, nunca había visto a Oliver tan enojado.

Sabía que siempre se quedaba al final en los vestidores, así que decidió esperarlo. Una vez que saliera de la regadera y se vistiera, Harry fue a enfrentarlo:

No me ha gustado la manera en que trataste a Fredd.

Bueno, ¿Qué querías? Casi te mata.

No digas tonterías. Además, lo peor que podría haber pasado es que me cayera de la escoba y…

¿No te das cuenta que me da pavor tenerte aquí?- lo interrumpió Oliver, subiendo su voz sonando acongojado- Harry, si algo te pasara sobre la escoba de nuevo, no podría… no…

Oliver…

Harry, tú me importas. Puede que Fredd y los demás crean que es sólo porque quiero tener a mi jugador estrella. Pero tú y yo sabemos… que me importas de otra forma. Y yo soy quien te está pidiendo que juegues. Lo que te pase Harry, es responsabilidad mía.

Vamos, déjame, que la última vez me he caído por los dementores. No habrá en el próximo partido. Ya has escuchado, Dumbledore está furioso y…

Harry casi se cae de espaldas, y se tambaleó un poco tratando de equilibrar el peso de ambos. Oliver lo había rodeado con sus brazos, y había roto a llorar, escondiendo sus lágrimas en su hombro.

Oliver…

Harry… tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en siete años que llevo aquí. Déjame preocuparme por ambos, porque parece que a ti te gusta estar al borde de la muerte.

Estaré bien, ya verás.

No esperes que te crea… pero tampoco me pidas que te suelte.

Luego de eso, Harry correspondió el abrazo de Oliver, y cuando dejó de llorar, Oliver se incorporó y aferro a Harry a su pecho. Inhaló su cabello y le besó la cabeza. Harry seguía pensando que Oliver se preocupaba demasiado, pero no podía evitar sentirse seguro en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó al gran comedor, Harry se sentía invadido. Las miradas del equipo de Quidditch estaban sobre él. Y los escuchó murmurarse cosas cuando Oliver le dirigió una sonrisa y él se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

Esto iba a salirse de sus manos. Entró en pánico cuando Oliver se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia dónde estaba desayunando él con Ronald.

¿Listo para el juego, Harry?

Sí, pero…

Es que tú sabes. –lo interrumpió a tartamudeos- el incidente del otro partido y…

Oliver, jugaré- dijo tajantemente

Oliver puso cara de frustración cuando vio que no iba a persuadir a Harry. Finalmente, decidido a salirse con la suya, respondió:

Pero Harry, todavía no te compras otra escoba.

Jah, ojalá McGonagall le devolviera la Saeta de Fuego. Tiene la idea de que es peligrosa. ¿Oliver, no podrías pedirle que se la devolviera? –dijo Ron antes de que Harry pensara su respuesta- Una Saeta de Fuego en el equipo sería maravillosa.

Sí, maravillosa –dijo Oliver fingiendo alegría- te la devolverá, ya verás.

Y Oliver fue a su sitio, pensando en que más valía que los dementores se fueran pronto.

Esa misma tarde, fue a tratar el asunto de la Saeta.

Profesora, ¿tiene un momento?

Si vienes a pedirme la escoba de Potter, debes saber que no te la daré.

En realidad… venía a preguntarle por qué se la ha quitado. Sólo eso.

Bueno –decía escéptica- a decir verdad, no creo que un regalo de Navidad sin remitente sea muy de fiar. Mucho menos en la situación en que está Potter ahora que Sirius Black escapó de Azkabán.

Pero profesora, no veo la relación entre la Saeta de Fuego y Sirius Black.

Déjame que yo me preocupe por Harry Potter, y ahora vete, antes de que comience a creer que no es bueno tenerlo en el equipo.

Y caminando por el pasillo, Oliver hizo sus propias conjeturas. La profesora McGonagall debía creer que Sirius Black le envió la escoba a Harry y que por ello era peligrosa. Pero, ¿por qué un prófugo de la justicia le enviaría una escoba a Harry? Era mejor que no volara esa escoba, incluso si perdían el partido. Pero debía enfrentar a Harry.

Sé que me ocultas algo- le dijo seriamente en la sala común

No sé a qué te refieres

Bueno –bajando la voz para que nadie los escuchara- a decir verdad, yo te diría qué asuntos tengo con un asesino peligroso.

Harry se puso blanco como el papel, y le pidió que esperaran a que todos se fueran a sus dormitorios. Una vez vacía la sala común, Harry habló:

Bueno… creo que Sirius Black fue un sirviente de Volvemort, y va tras de mí porque yo lo derroté la última vez.

Harry… ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?

Porque solías ser solamente mi capitán de equipo… y no creí que te importara…

Bueno, Harry, pero… mírame – Harry no quería verlo a los ojos, pero con la mirada de lágrimas, vio de nuevo la mirada cálida de Wood- Harry, tú… ya eres lo que más me importa. Y puede que yo no tenga mucho que hacer frente a un asesino serial como él… pero quiero que sepas… que a partir de ahora, te entrego mi vida, Harry. Y que si me cuesta la vida darte un instante más a ti… bueno, que así sea…

Y frente a la chimenea de la sala común, Wood volvió a sostener a Harry en su pecho. Dejándole claro con cada caricia que lo quería.

Lo digo en serio, Harry, si pudiera hacer que durmieras en mi dormitorio lo haría – Harry se sonrojó de sólo imaginarlo- bueno, no estoy muy seguro de esas reglas, pero Percy es muy estricto y los demás no lo entenderían… eso me recuerda, ya vete a dormir.

Los días pasaban y Harry y Oliver se hacían más cercanos. Pero la gente se daba cuenta. Entre ellos, Hermione.

Harry, ¿tú qué te traes con Wood?

Nada.

Oh vamos, los he visto. Se quedan muy tarde en la sala común y él insiste en desayunar contigo en el Gran Comedor, y entonces parece que Ron y yo no estamos ahí. Por si fuera poco, ya me di cuenta que a veces usas su capa.

No es cierto.

Bueno, entonces supongo que compraste una capa para alguien 22 centímetros más alto que tú.

Hermione… por favor…

Lo sabía. Pero te recuerdo todo lo que tienes encima, Harry. No metas a Oliver en problemas.

Y entonces, Harry pensó que lo que estaban haciendo, podría poner en peligro a Oliver. ¿Y si Black se enterase de lo que tienen y fuera tras Oliver por placer?

Los días pasaban y el partido contra Ravenclaw se acercaba. Harry se ponía un poco serio con Oliver, pero él pensaba que era el asunto de la escoba.

Harry no quería poner en peligro a Oliver, así que pensó que lo mejor sería terminar lo que empezaron. Pero, no habría vuelta de hoja, Oliver se iría para el verano y no volvería a estar con él en el colegio. "No debe ser difícil enamorarse de nuevo", pensó Harry y esperó el partido.

El día tan esperado llegó y ya le habían devuelto a Harry la Saeta de Fuego. Aparentemente, no era peligrosa. Ya lo comprobaría ese día. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la buscadora del otro equipo, Cho Chang, lo miraba y le sonreía.

El partido transcurrió con lluvia, y ambos equipos se daban cuenta del coqueteo de Cho Chang a Harry. A Oliver no parecía importarle, estaba muy concentrado en el juego.

Cuando Harry atrapó la Snitch, completo y sin caerse de la escoba, Oliver se desplomó aliviado sobre él, llorando, de alivio. Todos pensaron que estaba feliz porque se acercaban a la Copa, pero Harry sabía lo que pasaba.

Todos felicitaban a Harry, incluyendo a Cho Chang, que volvió a coquetearle.

No me agrada esa chica- le dijo Oliver al oído a Harry

¿Pero por qué, si es bastante linda?

Bueno, mi novio cree que es linda.


	3. Capítulo III

-No me agrada esa chica.

-¿Por qué? Si parece muy linda.

-Bueno, mi novio piensa que es linda.

El guardián.  
>Capítulo III<br>Cuando pare de llover.

Harry estaba desayunando, como de costumbre, en la sala común con Ron y Hermione. Era un día nublado y hacía algo de frío, pero Harry sintió calidez dentro de él cuando vio a Oliver entrar por la puerta del Salón. Como hace varios días, Oliver fue hacia donde estaba Harry y se sentó junto a él, sólo quitándole los ojos de encima para saludar a Ron y Hermione.

-Me he olvidado de que debemos hacer algo con Neville ésta tarde. Nos vemos luego Harry. Ronald, levántate. – dijo Hermione antes de que Oliver y Harry comenzara su habitual juego de risitas.

-¿Qué? No tenemos nada que hacer con Neville… además… ¡Auch!- Y Hermione se lo llevó a la fuerza jalándolo de la oreja izquierda.

Harry se sintió incómodo de que sus amigos fueran ajenos a lo que tenía con Wood. Pero no podía evitar estar a gusto con la pseudo-privacidad que les daban.

-¿Y bueno, qué estás desayunando? – preguntó Oliver

-Avena – dijo fríamente Harry

-Humm… suena bien, tomaré un poco. – dudando, Oliver se atrevió a preguntar- ¿tienes algo que hacer luego de clases?

-Mmm… en realidad no mucho. ¿Por qué?

-Quería que pasáramos la tarde juntos…

-Bueno, ya lo hacemos muy seguido.

-No, de verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- decía Harry confundido

-Bueno, cada vez que estamos juntos, pareciera que nadie debe vernos. Y yo comprendo Harry, que esto entre los dos puede complicar muchas cosas… pero quiero besarte, tocarte… bueno, quiero que estemos juntos y hacer lo que queramos…

-Oh…

-Bueno, piénsalo, de todas formas, ya debes ir a clases… iría a dejarte a tu salón, pero Adivinación está hasta el otro lado del castillo… nos vemos luego.

Y Oliver se levantó de su asiento, un poco avergonzado y frustrado por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero sabía que Harry no diría que no.

Esa misma mañana en clase de adivinación, Harry tuvo otra clase sobre la bola de cristal. Ésta vez, como de costumbre, Harry no podía ver nada de nada, y ni Ron ni Hermione parecían tener mejor suerte.

Parvati Patil hablaba cual perico, diciéndole a la profesora Trewlonny lo que veía en su esfera; y la profesora parecía bastante complacida.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffyndor. Tú tienes el don, mi niña. Veamos… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

La profesora se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Miró inquisidoramente a Hermione y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry.

-Dime mi niño, ¿qué puedes ver? – dijo sonriente la profesora.

-No estoy seguro, profesora. Es bastante nebuloso.

-Bueno, generalmente la bola se niega a revelarnos sus secretos al principio, pero si te concentras lo suficiente, verás algo. Vamos inténtalo.

Harry fingió ver concentrado su esfera, mientras la profesora esperaba serena su respuesta. Una vez se hubo rendido, decidió inventar algo que sonara convincente.

-Veo un hombre.

-Ya lo creo mi niño. Yo también lo veo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es de mala educación ver las bolas de cristal de otras personas. Pero sabes que debo asegurarme de que en realidad vean algo. Aunque, mi niño, a decir verdad, ese hombre que veo es más bien un muchacho, ¿no lo crees?

-Emm… sí, es bastante joven.

-¿Qué más puedes ver, querido?

-No mucho, la bola no me deja ver gran cosa.

-Está bien, mi niño. Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Yo veo a un muchacho y una escoba, no te parece? –Harry asintió, aunque no veía tal cosa- Bien, pues puedo ver. Bueno, yo tampoco estoy muy segura. Puedo ver una historia de amor.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate, si la profesora Trwlooney decía algo…

-¿Una historia de amor? ¡Qué romántico! Ya quisiera yo eso en mi esfera- dijo emocionada Parvati Patil, que parecía no haber escuchado lo del muchacho de las escobas.

-Sí... veo una historia de amor, aunque temo decirte, que es una historia trágica – Harry se puso verde de inmediato, imaginando lo peor- Oh, no te preocupes, mi niño, no es lo que piensas. Pero no va a terminar de la manera que esperas.

La profesora siguió con su clase, y todos olvidaron el asunto de la historia de amor y el muchacho de las escobas. Una vez terminada la clase, se apresuró a bajar por la escalera de caracol. Cuando Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaron, Ron le dijo:

-Sí que la profesora está loca, ¿no?

-Sí que lo está… - contestó Harry, mirando preocupado a Hermione, quien asintió para hacerle saber que sabía a qué se refería la profesora Trewlooney.

-Vámonos, llegaremos tarde- dijo Hermione para evitar que Ron preguntara algo.

Llegó el receso para almorzar, y Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Ahí encontró a Oliver, con los demás Gryffyndor de séptimo curso. Fue a un lugar vacío y esperó a que Oliver fuera a sentarse junto a él. Y así pasó.

-¿Entonces, qué dices? Tengo algo preparado…

-Sí… y yo debo decirte algo, pero creo que debe esperar hasta entonces.

El resto de las clases siguió como siempre. Y llego la hora de ir con Oliver. Pero Harry recordó que no le había dicho dónde debía verlo. Dubitativo, fue a la sala común, quizá estaría ahí.

Entró en la sala común, y no parecía que hubiera estado ahí. Por un momento, se asustó. ¿Y si Oliver había olvidado que tenía planes? Sea como fuere, él no era el olvidadizo, así que fue a su habitación a dejar sus libros y pergaminos. Cuando entró, encontró algo sobre su cama: una copia de "El mundo de la escoba" con un pedacito de pergamino que decía "te veo en el campo de entrenamientos" .

Apresuradamente, Harry salió de su dormitorio, y de la sala común, ignorando a Ron que le preguntaba a dónde iría. Salió por el túnel de piedra y corrió al campo de entrenamiento. Una vez ahí, entró a los vestidores. Pero no había nadie.

Fue directamente al campo. Y ahí estaba Oliver. De pie, tan apuesto como siempre. Sosteniendo algo en sus espaldas.

-¿Qué tienes tras la espalda?

-Bueno, no es nada en realidad… te conté que en mi primer partido una bludger me derribó a los dos minutos, ¿no es así?

-Si…

-Bueno, apuesto a que no sabías que atrapé una Snitch.

-¿Qué tú qué?- Dijo Harry asombrado.

-Oye, no hay ninguna regla que diga que el guardián no puede atrapar la snitch. Fue hace tres años, cuando iba en cuarto. Estaba en los aros, evitando la quaffle, cuando la vi. Charlie Weasley Estaba a unos 25 metros arriba buscándola y si le gritaba que la había encontrado, bueno, eso habría sido advertirle al otro equipo también, ¿no? Así que decidí atraparla yo mismo.

-Wow…

-Sí, aunque siendo sincero, ser guardián se me da mejor… por eso me gustaría que la tuvieras- Oliver extendió el brazo y abrió la palma de su mano, dejando ver una snitch dorada.

-No sabía que podíamos quedarnos con ellas.

-Bueno, Dumbledore dijo que por ser una atrapada especial, me la daría. Y ahora quiero que la conserves tú.

-Oliver… esto es…

-¿Sabes Harry? Nadie vendrá aquí hoy. Lo reservé para "un entrenamiento especial con mi buscador", lo cual no es del todo una mentira… pero es una buena coartada.

-Oliver… antes de que esto vaya más lejos… debo decirte algo – dijo Harry, apretando fuertemente la snitch y con los ojos llorosos.

-Te escucho.

-Hoy estuve en clase de adivinación…

-Eso ya lo sé, Harry, ¿qué hay con ello?

-Bueno, la profesora hizo una profecía, que creo que trata sobre nosotros… dijo ver en mi esfera de cristal, a un muchacho con una escoba. Y que veía una historia de amor, que no resultaría como yo espero.

-¿Y qué se supone que esperas, Harry?

Harry se quedó en silencio. No tenía idea de qué más decir…

-Oliver… yo…

-¿Es que no me has entendido, Harry? Harry, yo te quiero. Y quiero estar contigo, no importa qué suceda…

-¡Pero tú tampoco me quieres entender!- interrumpió Harry, desesperado. Oliver enmudeció con lágrimas en los ojos – Oliver, yo no quiero ponerte en peligro… yo no quiero que Sirius Black… o quien sea… Oliver, te quiero… y quererme no es la mejor de las ideas…

-Harry…

-Y si algo te pasa por mi culpa… yo…

Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero se estaba acostumbrando a los brazos de Oliver. Fuertes, y cálidos, Harry sentía que en ellos estaba a salvo, desde que lo sujetaron por primera vez en las regaderas de los vestuarios. Y a Oliver le gustaba cómo olía el cabello de Harry, y que sintiera su respiración cuando lo sujetaba. Era como si la desesperación y el dolor desaparecieran por el breve instante en que se entrelazaban.

-Harry… no me pidas que deje de quererte… porque no puedo…

Los minutos transcurrían, y Harry y Oliver no parecían darse cuenta. A lo lejos se asomaba un perro grande como un oso y de aspecto terrible. No fue hasta que Oliver abrió los ojos y lo vio, que volvieron a la realidad. Oliver tensó todos los músculos, y apretó aún más a Harry a sí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un perro, que nunca había visto...

Y el perro se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin haber gruñido ni ladrado. Misteriosamente, como había llegado.

-Era el Grimm…

-¿el qué? –dijo asustado Oliver

-No quieres saberlo

-Harry, creo que debemos irnos ya, ya casi anochece…

De repente, todo se enfrió. Los dementores estaban afuera y habían reanudado su búsqueda. Pronto, comenzó a llover un agua tan fría como el cielo…

-¿Sabes Harry? Quizá deberíamos esperar hasta que deje de llover…

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta cómo se ve tu cabello mojado.


End file.
